Lexi
Lexi is the 17 year old daughter of The Nekross King and the younger sister of Varg, a member of the Nekross race, the Princess of Nekron. The smarter of the Nekross King's halflings, Lexi is an excellent strategist and has a great interest in Humans, perhaps greater than her father or brother would have liked... Biography Lexi was born on the planet Nekron to The Nekross King and a unknown female Nekross who already had a son Varg. Throughout her life Lexi travelled with her brother, father and fellow Nekross around the universe to find anything and anyone connected to Magic. Sometime in 2012 the Nekross travelled to Earth after tracking magic there and they abduct two wizards Robert France and his son Mark who were performing magic at The Gathering of Stones and extract magic out of Mark turning him into an old man. But Lexi along with the other Nekross were defeated by Tom Clarke, his father Michael and Benny Sherwood who had come aboard the Nekross's ship to save Tom's grandmother Ursula who like Robert and Mark had been taken by the Nekross to extract her magic. Sometime later Lexi disguised herself as a human football scout called "Lucy" to earn Tom's trust so he could led her to his house but these plans were halted when they were both taken hostage by a sinister businesswoman named Stephanie Gaunt who planned to get them to get the Crown Jewels for her. This incident forced Tom and Lexi to team up to escape after which they bid farewell and she takes Gaunt with her back to The Zaratulus and has her fed to the Skorpulus. After Benny sends a virus to the Zarantulus, Lexi sends a message to Tom begging him to help, Benny teleports to the ship and stops the virus, but after thanking him for saving him the Nekross turn on him and prepare to feed him to the Skorpulus but he teleports back to Earth. Lexi then takes part in the Nekross Master Plan to turn Earth into a cloning factory after using the DNA of taken from Helen Clarke when she died saving Tom from a Nekross probe known as The Entity to make clones of her, but one of the clones escapes before returning later with Tom, Benny, Michael and Ursula to fight them. After the Helen clone destroys the cloning machine the Nekross begin to flee and Lexi warns the group that they are too late to stop them as a signal as been sent to start the plan before she and Varg teleport back to The Zarantulus but the signal is stopped by Tom and Helen's Pale Shadow. Lexi is last seen back on the ship witnessing her father declare war on the Wizards. Lexi is the seen on The Zarantulus along with the other Nekross attempting to capture Meg, Emma and their mother but this plan was foiled by Tom and Benny. She then seen watching Chloe Martin performing magic to a group of people. It was then revealed that she along with Varg took part in the HEX TV performance and managed to lure 100 Wizards who came to watch Chloe's perform and plan to extract magic out of them. Lexi is seen on The Zarantulus where she is seen with a now magical Varg and later tells him about a Nekross named Prince Nathlion who like Varg was cursed with magic and had it sucked out of him by his sisters. She is later seen where on her orders she has Jathro extract Squiggley killing him. She is later seen telling the King that Varg has been corrupted by Magic and later manages to convince the King to have Varg captured and put in the Extractor. She is later seen with two Nekross guards to try and get at Varg but he is teleported to Earth. She is last seen apologising to Varg for trying to get him extracted. Lexi ended up trapped in the Neverside with Tom after investigating the disappearance of her brother at Wyvern House. With time running faster than the normal world, 20 years passed in which the now human Lexi grew closer to Tom, resulting in her bearing a child, Benny Jr. However when they left the Neverside with help from Benny and Ursula they returned to the state they were in before and consequently Benny Jr vanished because he was part of the Neverside. The time she spent in the Neverside with Tom would eventually fade away and become like a dream, like it never even happened. Despite this, Lexi still had dreams about her son which made her start to question her loyalty. Lexi and Varg are pitted against each other by Chancellor Kooth to see which will capture Tom and that the loser would be eaten alive by the King. After Varg is successful in capturing Tom and placing him in The Extractor, Lexi reveals to the King that Tom is her friend and is disowned by her father. After Tom is extracted, Kooth (having betrayed the King) launches an attack on the Zarantulus, so Lexi in order to stop the attack takes Tom to a window on the ship so the Sun can give him back Magic but on the way there, she gets Zanti Scale Contamination when trying to save Tom and shares an emotional farewell with her brother and father. After taking the salute, he saves her by changing her into a human (as Lucy) and sends her to Earth. He then brings back Benny Jr to ensure Lexi will be happy on Earth. Though Tom saved Lexi's life by turning her into a human, Varg saw it as an insult to the Nekross and planned to find his sister by searching Earth for her. Appearance Lexi has brownish gold skin with blue eyes, two antenna with an eye and mouth on them. She wears dark blue armor with curved shoulder pads. Human Appearance Lexi's Human disguise is called Lucy which she used to trick Tom. Lucy has Short blonde hair and wore sporting clothing althought she has also worn trousers and a salmon top with a necklace. Trivia *Lexi was the only female Nekross to appear in the series until the arrival of Chancellor Kooth and Lady Lyzera. Gallery Rivetclaw.png|Lexi image30.jpg|Lexi's human form Lucy image31.jpg|Lexi with her brother Varg Dawn of the Nekross.jpg|Lexi and her brother Varg Wikia-Visualization-Main,wizardsvsaliens.png Image31.jpg S1E1_Ursula_Tom_Lexi_promo.jpg TTF_Tom_Lexi.jpg Category:Unenchanted characters Category:Nekross individuals Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Human individuals